


Need

by TheMadam



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cake, Feeding, Fluff, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: You want L's attention and you're gonna get it
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Need

You just can't take it anymore. It's been so long and it doesn't feel like L is going to approach you on the matter anytime soon. While it's true you wait for his cue, sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands. He can absolutely say no and that will be that. But if you don't even try, then all you're gonna do is sit and internally whine about it. Taking care of yourself in the shower can only stave your hunger for so long. And as it stands, you've been letting your mind wander so much you know you're completely drenched. 

A few moments of silence pass as you watch L chow down on some cake. You absentmindedly squeeze your thighs together in a sad attempt for stimulation. He shifts just his eyes to you, letting you know he's aware of your fixation.

"Is something the matter?" He murmurs as he shovels another bite of cake into his mouth. 

"Is it because you want more cake?" He says around a mouthful and a gesture of offering of his slice. You watch his Adam's apple bob prominently as he swallows.

"Or you can grab a fresh slice, if you like." You pause as your mind races about the possibilities. You decide to settle on one and push yourself up from your chair.

"Hmm, yes and no." You start.

"Yes, I want more cake..." he looks at you quizically as you saunter over to him, unbuttoning your shirt along the way. He shovels another bite into his mouth as you arrive.

"But no, I don't want a fresh slice." You whisper as you lean your head down to his face. With your finger tips on his chin, you tilt his head upward. His mouth is slightly parted in an attempt of protest as you place yours over it. 

Sliding your tongue into his mouth, you use it to feel around his teeth. They taste sickeningly sweet considering he hasn't even swallowed his bite yet. You scoop the piece of cake into your mouth and pull away a fraction. You look him straight in the eye as you swallow and his eyes widen even more, but just ever so slightly. A fucking power move. And he knows it.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." He starts. You study him to see if you should go any further, but he simply scoops another forkful and plops it into his mouth. 

"Maybe... we should try that again." You lean down and repeat your previous action, taking a moment to savor it. You run your tongue along his teeth again and give his togue a gentle suck as he guides the piece into your mouth. It's definitely more fun to eat the cake like this.

A few more times the two of you engage like this. It's a fun game combing something the both of you want. In the end though, you let him genuinely enjoy the last bite. You note the bulge in his jeans and make your way over to the bed. He follows shortly afterward, pinning you down and taking the lead. His kissing has gotten better over time, but not by much. They can still be shy and sometimes you have to give him a few pointers. This time though, he's letting himself be vulnerable in his passion. They're sloppy and taste like frosting, but you can feel his hunger. You grind against him, feeling his erection through his baggy jeans. Wearing a skirt today was prime choosing.

He breaks away from the kiss to unbutton his pants. You've moved from condoms with him. Only once so far but considering his lack of experience and your upkeep of your status, it was agreed it would be fine. Being on birth control for years surely makes things better too. 

"It's been 22 days since the end of your last period." He starts. Sometimes he's really bad at this.

"So if you aren't bleeding yet, I know you will start soon. And now is the time I know you are most... intimate." He states rather bluntly. A blush rises to your cheeks as you cover your face with your hands.

"If this is your idea of sexy talk, it's really not doing it for me, L." You mumble through your palms, peeping one eye out from between two fingers. He removes your hands from your face before continuing.

"I'm not blind to the way you've been watching me the last few days. I realize, I've not been as outwardly attentive as you may have been needing." He pulls aside your panties from under your skirt. He slides the head of his cock over your clit, making his way down through your folds to your entrance. His wide eyed stare meets your eyes as he clearly notes how wet you are. His thumb makes its way to his mouth briefly

"Oh..." he mutters.

"I've definitely not been attentive if you're already this ready."

His hands make their way to your hips as he pulls you against him. He thrusts in hard and a whine escapes your lips. Your back arches a bit and you grind your hips into his, taking him all in. It feels so much better like this and you desperately want more. The tension between your legs has been unbearable over the last few days and it's finally being taken care of. 

L leans down to meet your lips again. He provides soft kisses that trail from your mouth to your neck. From there he nips at your collar bones. His hands glide over your breasts, he gives them a gentle squeeze before pulling away. He hooks his arms behind your legs to provide leverage as he thrusts into you. 

Soft moans escape your lips as he fucks you. He has found a steady yet firm rhythm to his movements. You roll your hips again with his and reach up to the nape of his neck. Gently, you pull him down to kiss you and he obliges. Your breath mingles with his when he pulls away once more. You're both locked in a stare as he continues to thrust into you. This sort of silence you don't mind as much versus when he's completely fascinated with a case. 

"I want to watch you." He murmurs. His pace gets a little more aggressive and a moan escapes your lips. Too long, it's been way too long. You squeeze your kegels around his shaft and it makes him falter slightly. 

He hums softly as he feels you tighten around him. A few strangled noises escape the back of his throat as he continues to thrust into you. They always sound so beautiful to you. It's the one time he's completely unguarded. The way his face twists in pleasure is also pleasing. Some would argue he may resemble a gaping fish, but seeing him raw and human in the moment makes up for it.

He's watching you writhe underneath him, studying your every move. From your gasps to the arch of your back, the way your stomach contracts as he gets you closer to climax. You've always found this most unsettling yet insanely hot. You know hiding your face is futile but you're gonna try it anyway. 

L's unwavering stare as you get closer is making you more shy. You go to throw an arm over your face and he swiftly stops you. He firmly presses your arm above you to the bed. 

"No." He states and it sends a shiver down your spine. It was almost a growl, but definitely a command. He doesn't like when anyone goes against his wishes. Normally you'd be a brat and fight this rule, but he's proven he can and will just stop to return to his previous activities, leaving you in the dust.

You make a movement with your other hand and he goes to pin that down too.

"Hey, if you get to watch, I want to watch." You pant, the feeling in your stomach is getting tighter. He releases one arm so you can lift his shirt just above his bellybutton. You watch his core contract as he too is getting closer. The way his cock is entering and exiting excites you further. It's quite hot and more moans escape your mouth. You drop your head back and bring your arm up to mirror the other being pinned above your head. If he wants to watch, you have to let him. But a little something for you is only fair game though. His flat stomach and the muscles underneath are already unfair.

"I'm gonna cum..." you groan. Your hands grip the sheets above you as you arch your back. The feeling of him inside you has reached its peak and you can't hold back anymore. You grind and roll against him, milking your g spot as you do so. A feeling of ecstasy washes over you as you orgasm. L's thrusts get rougher as you tighten around him. He let's out a soft grunt as he watches you. You feel his cock twitch as he comes with you. 

His eyes don't move from yours as you squeeze them shut. You buck against him as you ride out the high you're feeling. He lets out a few grunts before pulling out. The feeling of his seed dripping from between your legs makes you feel a little smug. You are, after all, the only one who gets to bone The World's Greatest Detective. He's even cum inside you and that's an honor in its own right. You lay there for a few moments in the afterglow as you hear L shuffle about the room. Grabbing a rag, dampening it in the bathroom sink, making his way back to you after probably taking care of himself first. He hates being messy, after all.

The feeling of the warm rag against your pussy brings a smile to your face. He cleans you up thoroughly and methodically, but it's gentle. Afterward, you slide your undies down your legs, kicking them off in a childish manner. You don't want to put them on again incase any more of his mess decides to dribble out later. The feeling of when that cools against your underwear is disgusting. Cold and slimy? No thanks. 

You push yourself more up onto the bed, scooting back until you reach the top of the covers. You slide yourself underneath them and watch as L approaches his side. 

"Do you need me to join you?" He asks. There's the underlying notion he'd rather get back to work and you feel a little guilty for distracting him for awhile. He has an important job and you wanted to be selfish.

"You don't have to. I know you're probably dying to get back to work. " you reply. 

"The point is to not die, but I get your hyperbole." He shoots back. There's a moment of hesitation as he stands beside the bed, looming over you. One hand in his pocket and the other is pressing a thumb to his mouth. He's contemplating. You reach out and scoop up his pillow. With just your eyes peeping out, you bury the rest of your face into it. It smells faintly of him considering he doesn't use it often, but it's still there. 

"It's ok, L. You can get back to work. You've taken care of me enough this evening." You mumble into the pillow. His hand falls from his mouth and he leans a knee onto the bed. Then the other. He crawls in beside you and removes the pillow from your arms.

"No. I don't think I have." Is the only answer you get before he curls up into your arms. You can't contain your smile as you bury your face into the top of his head. Your arms squeeze tightly around him, pulling him into you like a teddybear. His arms make their way around your waist and you rub his back gently. The two of you lay there in the embrace until you fall soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed. Im still fine tuning writing L and I hope I did him jUsTiCe or at least a lil bit. Also, stay tuned for another one shot of Touch Starved!L cuz I found some shit on that and Im livin for it. Thank u for coming to my TEDtalk.


End file.
